Passionlip
Summary Alter Ego M, whose True Name is Passionlip, is an Alter Ego created by BB. A High-Servant composed of the goddesses Parvati, Durga, and the Valkyrie Brynhildr, she falls in love with the protagonist over the course of the story, but is forced to attack them under orders from her "mother". She later reappears as an Alter Ego-class Servant that Ritsuka Fujimaru of Fate/Grand Order can summon in their quest to resolve the singularities created throughout history. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, possibly 2-A, Varies with Brynhild Romantia Name: Passionlip, Alter Ego M Origin: Fate/Extra CCC Gender: Female Age: A few months at most Classification: Alter Ego, High-Servant, Composite Divinity of Parvati, Durga, and Brynhildr Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation (Those who attack her will eventually be unable to think of anything but her), Invisibility and Stealth Mastery (Can render herself almost completely unnoticeable until she moves to attack), Statistics Reduction (Can lower her opponent's stats), Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Dimensional Storage (Can be used for BFR), Durability Negation and Transmutation (Can crush virtually anything that "fits between her hands" convert it into trash data that can never be reverted into its previous state. She can store endless amounts of data in her infinitely large "Breast Valley"), Her power grows the more she loves her foe, Servant Physiology, Acausality (Type 1) and Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (As a sublimation of various Goddesses, she should have access to their authority) Attack Potency: Island level (Is noted to be the strongest of the Sakura Five in terms of power. Meltlilith says that one would need EX-Rank Strength to hold Passionlip back. Possesses A+ Rank Strength as well as a mutated form of the Monstrous Strength skill, making her equal to Heracles. Can destroy Noble Phantasms like Robin Hood's No Face May King by accident while trying to use it as a ribbon. Easily defeated Gawain and slaughtered 128 other Servants repeatedly over the time loops created by Kiara Sessyoin as Beast III/R in Fate/Grand Order during the SE.RA.PH sub-singularity.), possibly Multiverse level+ (Is stated to have higher destructive power than BB and was absorbed by Kiara Sessyoin to facilitate the latter's ascension), Can ignore conventional durability with Trash and Crash, Varies with Brynhild Romantias (Brynhild Romantia gets stronger the more she loves her target) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has C Rank Agility and is generally on par with other Servants), possibly Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to BB and Meltlilith, but is slower than either of them) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should be comparable to Servants like Saber and Berserker, who flip cars and trailer trucks with ease) Striking Strength: Island Class, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: Island level (Has A-Rank Endurance, making her comparable to Servants like Arturia at her peak and Heracles), possibly Multiverse level+ (As the most physically oriented of the Alter Egos, she should also be comparable in durability) Stamina: Tireless Range: Extended melee range with her claws, Tens of meters with Brynhild Romantia, At least several kilometers with Trash and Crash Standard Equipment: Her claws, which are representative of the ten divine weapons given to Durga as well as Brynhildr's spear Intelligence: Passionlip is meek and shy, longing for affection despite her monstrous proportions that she cannot perceive due to her distorted perception of her own body. To this end, she became an excellent stalker due to her Presence Concealment, only being discovered after Hakuno's Servant detected the presence of her claws. Although she is reluctant to fight, she is deadly in combat, targeting the source of her abuse with wild attacks in close combat and crushing anything that hurts her with her claws as she suffers additional pain. However, she is described as slow-witted compared to her sisters and will rarely give chase to her foes unless they continually attack her. On the other hand, she has acknowledged her appearance as of the events of Fate/Grand Order and has taken steps to improve herself. Weaknesses: Passionlip is meek, shy, and mentally unstable, Her Trash and Crash skill takes longer to work on larger objects like the Arena, Her Presence Concealment fails once she begins to attack and can be more easily broken than the usual variation of it due to her enormous claws, She is described as slow-witted despite being a high-grade AI and will rarely give chase to her foes unless they attack her repeatedly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Brynhild_Romantia_Passionlip.gif|Brynhild Romantia in Fate/Extra CCC BrynhildRomantiaPLFGO.gif|Brynhild Romantia in Fate/Grand Order Brynhild Romantia: Even If Death Do Us Apart: A Noble Phantasm based on the spear Brynhildr used to kill her lover Sigurd, it manifests in the same claws that represent the ten divine weapons awarded to Durga. Passionlip's claws detach from her hands as rocket fists, repeatedly striking her opponent over and over to stun them before she finishes her victim by crushing them with Trash and Crash. This attack becomes more accurate and damaging the more she loves her foe. She also fell in love with Hakuno at first sight regardless of their gender, making this attack effective on both men and women. Class Skills * Goddesses Divine Core: A skill that expresses being a perfected goddess from birth. It is a composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels mental interference and prevents the body from changes and growth. * High Servant: An artificial Servant made by synthesizing the essence of multiple myths. In Passionlips case, her essence contains elements from Parvati, Durga, and Brynhildr. * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Due to Passionlip's nature as a High-Servant, this ability rarely comes into play. Should it be used, Passionlip's C rank would allow her to spend a whole day without the use of her master. * Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Passionlip's C Rank Magic Resistance allows her to cancel spells with a chant below two verses, but will not be able to defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. * Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Normally, Passionlip's A+ rank proficiency in this skill would render her virtually impossible to detect even from those of Servants until she decides to attack, but her massive claws and her Masochistic Constitution skill make her easier to detect than normal. Thus, she is unable to utilize this skill to its fullest potential. Personal Skills * Breast Valley: A skill that manifests in a simple trash box centered in the middle of her breasts, it can store an infinite amount of matter and information to the point that not even Passionlip itself knows its full contents. However, since the trash and dust data cannot be returned to their original shapes, it is ultimately a pointless function aside from being able to keep the remnants of her victims close to her. * Masochistic Constitution: A skill that causes one to be the target of her foes' abuse in group battles. An apparently negative trait, it allows Passionlip to function as an excellent escort due to drawing her foes' attacks away from her allies. Due to her A Rank in this skill, it has the additional effect of boosting her defensive parameters when she is attacked and eroding away at her foes' composure as they continue to attack her until they can think of nothing but attacking her directly. * Trash and Crash: Passionlip's unique id_es skill, having evolved from the Monstrous Strength skill. It allows her to crush anything, no matter how large or strong it may be, for as long as it can fit "between her hands", turning whatever they crush into trash data in the shape of cubes about five centimeters wide that can never be returned to their original forms, instantly killing them in the process. The condition is also relative, for as long as she can obtain an unbroken view of her target such that she can fit its image between her hands, she will be able to crush them regardless and completely ignoring the concept of distance. However, larger objects take longer to crush. Other Attacks * Salome Smiles: Passionlip increases her already monstrous attack power. * Salome to Degenerate: Those who try to break Passionlip's guard immediately suffer losses to their defensive ratings. * Ioannes to Cage: Passionlip attacks her target and seals their ability to use conventional physical attacks. * The Secret Room is the Bell's Box: Passionlip attacks her foe to deal damage and stun them. * Virgin Razor: Palladion: A combination attack with Meltlilith, in which Passionlip launches her sister at tremendous speeds that can break the speed of light, piercing through nearly any barrier and even the Reality Marbles sustained by the Moon Cell, allowing Meltlilith to travel back in time at the cost of irreparable damage to her Saint Graph. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Anti-villains Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gods Category:Fusions Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Claw Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Summons Category:Servants Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Explosion Users